


Advantage

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alien Cultural Differences, Cultural Differences, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Mission Fic, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes and Leia end up accidentally married while on a mission together.





	Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarlingone (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> For February Ficlet Challenge day fifteen prompt "accidental marriage." Pairing requested by thedarlingone.

“ _Married_ ,” Leia sputters as soon as she and Wes are alone in the quarters they've been given. He's honestly surprised she was able to keep it in for so long.

“Yeah.” The pilot scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “Who knew the people here would be so undone by a single man and woman traveling together they'd make us get hitched on the spot.”

“I should have told them no. If we're going to be working together, they should understand our morals aren't the same.”

Wes shrugs. “It's not like it's legally binding for us. We humor them for now, then go our separate ways once we leave. We don't have to do anything about it.”

Leia shakes her head wonderingly. “You're a better man than most, Wes Janson.”

“Please,” Wes says with a snort. “It's not like it would be _problem_ if we had to consummate it or anything.”

Leia raises an eyebrow.

“Um...your highness?” he amends.

Leia laughs and flops back on the bed, for a moment looking anything but the high and mighty princess. She eyes him from her new position. “You know, you're a good-looking man, too. It's not like it would be a _problem_ if we were to take advantage of the situation.”

Wes's mouth goes dry. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Leia smirks and crooks a finger at him.

Wes goes like he's being pulled on a string.


End file.
